Parent talk
by Axis22
Summary: One night Katie needs someone to talk to about some problems she has with her parents. What will happen between the two? Contains Katie/OC. Rated for safety.


**Hi, so I know I said A, I would focus on one story at a time and B, I would never again write a one shot, but this idea just came into my head and I had no choice but to write about it. Don't worry I will get back to my main story but for now, please enjoy my latest one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

We've all had some trouble with parents in one way or another. The story you are about to hear is about two friends who are going through such problems.

It was a rainy night in Danville and there was a young blond teenager running through the streets with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why exactly she was running, or to where she was running but there was no one else she needed to talk to. She made her way to his door and started banging on it. After a few moments the door slowly opened and a young dark-red haired teen with glasses answered.

"Katie? What are you doing here? And what are you doing out in the rain?" The boy asked.

"Erick." She said through her tears. "I need someone to talk to."

The boy suddenly looked surprised. "Sure, come in."

She walked inside and the boy closed the door behind her. She looked around, then back at the boy. "Where is your uncle?"

"He went to his new girlfriend's but due to the rain, and some flooding, he's going to be stuck there overnight." Erick responded. He took another look at the soaked girl. "Wait one moment." He said as he walked into the laundry room. After a moment he came back with a towel and placed it around the girl. "What happened that made you go out without an umbrella?" He looked into her eyes and noticed how red they were. "You've been crying." He said as he wiped a tear away.

She cried a little more then looked at the boy. "Can I sit somewhere?"

He led her over to a couch and they both sat down. The boy placed an arm around the girl and pulled her close. "What happened Katie?"

She sniffled and then looked into the boy's eyes then to her lap. "It's my parents."

"Did they ground you or something?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It has nothing to do with me … they've been fighting again."

The boy sighed. "I thought they were past that?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I thought so too, but … they started at it again."

The boy pulled her closer and held her then whispered. "Well don't worry, everything is going to-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" The girl interrupted. "What if they … what if they separate?"

The boy's eyes widened. "They're not going to separate. They love each other and you just have to trust that they will get past this."

Some more tears ran down her face. "You don't understand … I ran because my dad started talking to my mom about major problems and that … things might not be working."

The boy's eyes widened again. "I … I … I don't know what to say."

The girl cried some more. "I don't know what to do … What if they move far away from each other and I have to move with one of them? They both mean so much to me and I can't live without both of them."

"Katie, you just have to trust that they will work things out." The boy responded.

"Erick …" She said as she looked at the boy. "Why does everyone's parents wind up having some form of problem?"

The boy tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Almost all of our friends' parents are either divorced or widowed." She said with tears in her eyes.

The boy sighed. "I don't know what to tell you Katie. I never knew my mom or the guy she got a donation from so I'm not very good at understanding parents."

She looked the boy in the eyes. "So you don't know what she was like?"

The boy shook his head. "My uncle told me that she was a very caring and intelligent person … I kinda wish she didn't die." The boy said as a tear formed in his eye.

"Don't be like that." The girl began. "She died bringing you into the world-"

"Then why did she have to do it in the first place? I wasn't worth her life." The boy tilted his head down and tears started running down his face.

The girl stood up and tilted the boy's head up to look her in the eye. "If your mother knew the man you'd turn out to be then she probably would have gone through with it anyway, so don't go saying that she died for nothing."

There was silence for a moment before the boy smiled. "Thank you Katie."

"For what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"For cheering me up. You came here to ask me to cheer you up and you ended up cheering me up." He closed his eyes. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

There was a moment of silence as the girl's face turned red, then the boy realized what he'd said. "I … I … I mean … I …"

The girl quickly hugged the boy and shut her eyes tight hugging him even tighter. "Oh Erick, I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."

The boy looked down and closed his eyes in sorrow. "I didn't mean for you to hear that Katie."

The girl released the boy from the hug and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean … there is a … I guess it's a form of curse. There hasn't been a marriage in my family since the days of New Jersey Tribulationis-Factorem. Ever since then … something always happens to make sure that no child is raised with both parents if any at all."

"Would so many in your family really get divorced?" The girl asked.

The boy shook his head. "My family's religion doesn't allow divorce … and there hasn't been a single instance where any one of them would want to."

The girl placed her hands over her mouth in horror. "That's … just so sad." She said as tears started welling up in her eyes. "It must be hard living without a mother or father."

The boy smiled at her. "I still have my uncle and he makes a good father. He's really done a lot for me."

The girl let out a few tears. "Yet you still lived for so long without any parent. And here I am complaining about my parents."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Katie. You came here for advice and here I am complaining about my family."

A grin quickly made it's way across the girl's face. "Well then." She began as she leaned into the boy causing the two of them to lie down on the couch. "I guess that the two of us will have to be the first in your family to have a successful marriage."

The boy's face turned red. "Katie … we … well …"

"What?" She asked almost seductively. "You don't want to marry me?"

"Well, I would love to marry you but … aren't we a little young to-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "I know, I know, we're still kids but we can still hope for the best."

He smiled and hugged her. "Shouldn't I ask you to be my girlfriend first?"

She giggled "Are you asking?"

The boy smiled weakly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The girl pulled him in for another kiss. "I would love to."

The two of them continued kissing until the boy interrupted the kiss. "Katie, I think your phone is ringing."

The girl sat up and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hi … No I'm fine, I'm at Ericks … I heard you and dad talking about something not working … yeah I heard it … secret? " A shocked look came to the girl's face "You're kidding? … Wow … Are you serious? … I can't believe it … is it really that bad? … MOM! … actually we are … just now … Don't worry I will make sure." She hung up the phone and looked at it in surprise.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." The boy said as he started to sit up. "What did your mom want?"

"Well ..." The girl began as she put away her phone. "As it turns out … I misunderstood their conversation."

"Really? Well at least they aren't going to separate, right?" The boy asked.

The girl still had a look of shock on her face. "Well, no but..."

The boy sat up and crossed his legs. "What were they really talking about?"

Her face turned red. "They were talking about …" She looked down. "Having another kid." She said weakly.

The boy almost laughed. "And things weren't going too well in that department which caused the whole 'not working out' thing."

The girl nodded. "But as it turns out … things actually did work out."

The boy let out a laugh. "So that means that you are going to be an older sister soon?"

"Yup" The girl said as her face continued to turn red. "And due to the rain … they won't be able to pick me up until it subsides so …"

"You would like to know if you could stay the night." The boy finished for her.

"Yeah and … my mom stressed the fact that she is to young to be a grandmother."

"Um ..." The boy began. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch."

She looked shyly from side to side. "This thing is barely big enough to fit the two of us sitting, not to mention that you are too tall to comfortably sleep on this."

"Well then I guess I could sleep on the floor."

"Oh come on Erick, it's just one night, and it's not like we're actually going to do that." She said as she stood up.

"Hey Katie?" The boy said causing the girl to look over to him. "Do you think that when we grow up we'll be anything like our parents?"

"Who knows." She said as the two of them held hands. "But I'm glad that we had this talk."

From that moment on the two of them always had someone to talk to when they needed help with their parents. In time they would both become parents themselves, but that is another story for another day.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope that I will be able to get back to my other story before the end of next week (I'm almost done with the next chapter) so thank you all for being so patient. For those of you wondering about Katie's little sibling, let me just tell you that I always keep good continuity that I make. If you didn't understand what I just said then don't feel bad because I didn't either.**

**R&R**


End file.
